


Dirty Talk

by Fistotron



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fistotron/pseuds/Fistotron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracks and Raoul attempt their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING(s): Porn. Most definitely porn.  
> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are owned by the author, simply written for amusement.  
> NOTES: A commission completed as requested by Linksoppa! For the purposes of this fic, Raoul is most definitely in his twenties.

It's their first time like this. This _intimate_ , anyway.

Granted, of course, they've already realized at this point how exactly they feel. Quietly, Tracks is really grateful with how straightforward Raoul is; back on Cybertron, this would probably take a bit more in the way of wooing and careful timing. Additionally, despite all of his time on Earth, Tracks could not say in complete confidence that he would successfully woo a human and not have Raoul laugh at him for bumbling. After all, Tracks does not _bumble_ and Raoul can find other things to laugh at.

In any case, Raoul had started this whole thing, whatever they can define it as. It'd started off as not-so-innocent teasing and cheeky comments, typical of him. Eventually, Raoul jokingly offered to give him a personal car wash, and Tracks -- determined to not be flustered -- agreed and calmly asked for a time. After it'd all been arranged and Raoul _did_ give him a thorough scrub was when, well... everything had been concluded at that point. Kissing was something new for Tracks. Earth culture's always been fascinating and kissing is something he's tried with some of the other Autobots in the past, but with Raoul, he'd been more careful. Not only is he smaller, but he's softer. It makes it that much more pleasant.

Right now, there's certainly more going on than just _kissing._

Unclothed and in his hands is Raoul, naked and warm. When he was younger, he already had long hair. It seems longer now, and whenever Tracks has touched it, it's softer than anything he can think of. It curls neatly over Raoul's shoulders and back, where he sits waiting in Tracks' palms.

Tracks almost doesn't know what to do with him.

"Are you cold?" is the first thing Tracks has to ask. "I just _can't_ imagine this would be very alluring if you weren't warm enough. It's only spring, and--"

"For crying out loud, Tracks..." Raoul rolls his eyes, but he smiles. "I'm fine. Look, come here. Closer than that."

Carefully, Tracks leans in close so that their faces are inches apart. The size difference hasn't changed, will never change, and that's part of the appeal too. That and just _Raoul_ , his friend and something else altogether. 

The warm palm of his hand presses against Tracks' cheek and Raoul presses his lips against the Autobot's. Their eyes lock and Raoul whispers, "Cógeme fuerte."

The Spanish isn't anything new. Raoul will usually curse in it when he's frustrated or hurt himself on accident, and Tracks already knows a dozen languages with Spanish being one of the easiest to interpret. Hearing _exactly_ those words coming out of his mouth and the way he says them is enough to be pleasant to hear. Translating it makes Tracks' engine startle in a low rev.

Now Raoul just looks smug.

"I'm pretty sure it's ill advised to rush to that," Tracks remarks in return, trying to not let his flustering show. He fails, ultimately.

"What? Oh c'mon. You don't think I haven't seen Autobot junk before?" Raoul snorts and laughs. "Look, Sunstreaker loves to show off and--"

Tracks scowls. "That uncouth idiot?"

"Hey, we were both just having a little comparison." A little more in comfort, Raoul kisses his chin. "We didn't get frisky or anything. Promise."

That does admittedly relax Tracks, his shoulders sinking a little as tenseness flees his frame. Delicately he curls his fingers over Raoul's rear, feeling the soft flesh there as he cautiously squeezes. It earns a small wriggle from Raoul as he gets comfortable in Tracks' hands. 

"Quit stalling," Raoul nags teasingly. "I wanna see already."

It's not as if Tracks has ever been shy about interfacing or sex, however one wants to call it. It means close to the same thing. The only reason why Tracks is honestly being reluctant is that he knows how incredibly rash and impulsive Raoul can be and he has zero interest in harming him. Still, as long as Raoul is just _looking._

Panels slide away and some tension leaves Tracks as he feels his spike pressurize, curving up and erect. It's average for his frame-type, but certainly large in comparison to a human. When Raoul glances down, he gives a small chuckle; the tone seems to imply disbelief. Curiously, he slides his palm over the tip, which makes Tracks jerk a little, engine rumbling.

"Damn. Okay, that's different up close and personal," Raoul admits with a determined grin. "All right, so how exactly are we gonna get _that_ into--"

"Oh, that is _not_ happening just yet." Tracks narrow his optics at Raoul. "Touch all you want, but that's not going in you, Raoul."

There's a brief look like Raoul is considering arguing, but he squints and gives a helpless shrug. "Yyyyeah, all right." Still curious, Raoul moves his fingers over a ridge of the spike, smirking a little when Tracks gives a strained noise in return. "So what do you think, then?"

Frankly, they should probably have talked about this before trying to leap into it but Tracks honestly blames Raoul for that one. But they're here now, and he does want to share this intimacy with Raoul. He considers, thinking for a moment before he reaches a conclusion.

He has this figured out.

"Just tell me to stop if you aren't enjoying yourself." Briefly, Tracks tenderly brushes a finger against Raoul's cheek before touching his hair. 

All during their interactions, Tracks has treated him delicately and now is no exception as he turns Raoul around. Leaning back slightly, Tracks supports Raoul's weight mostly in his hands but some of it goes against his chest as he cradles his fingers against Raoul's midsection in one hand, the other carefully gripping his hips. Briefly, Tracks is distracted with how the hair slides down Raoul's back, trailing over his skin. That, in particular, is something that no Cybertronian has and it almost seems like an utter flaw in their design. 

This new position points Raoul's face towards his spike. Not that it's a silent demand to necessarily give it any attention, but Tracks _did_ say he didn't mind touching. Before Raoul can ask any questions, Tracks slides the tip of his tongue lightly against an inner thigh, up to Raoul's crotch. It makes the human squirm, as if he's startled, but the noise he makes seems positive.

"Tracks," Raoul breathes out, bracing a hand against Tracks' wrist. "Me encanta."

It's spoken sincerely, but not unlike when Raoul teased him before in Spanish. The confirmation assures him.

Tilting his head, Tracks rolls his tongue between Raoul's legs again, leaving behind a smear of lubricant. He can hear Raoul gasp and feel his hips twitch in the Autobot's hold. When Tracks slides his tongue along his skin again, he can detect heat quickly collecting and making flesh harden. It's a little different than when a spike pressurizes, but the curve is familiar if not just smaller against his tongue. Quickly and fully, Raoul's cock becomes erect, and Tracks licks it lightly.

A small hand grips close to the head of Tracks' spike, causing the Autobot to vent hot air against Raoul.

Raoul curses under his breath, trying to gain some ground again. "Mm... Me vuelves--" As much as Tracks appreciates the words, he's determined to take away how smug he's been. Tracks swirls his tongue around the hot little erection, making Raoul moan and stammer. "--loca, _Tracks!_ "

Making it difficult to talk pulls this back into his favor, but it means that he needs to keep going. With a little rumble in his heated engine, Tracks continues to flick his tongue and lick over Raoul's lower body. At every little jerk and twitch, Raoul cries out tries to return the favor, either with words or by sliding his hand over the top of Tracks' spike. Which is all well and good, but Tracks knows he has the upperhand in this.

Eventually, his human partner gives in and bucks against Tracks' mouth, groaning and relenting all control to him. Tracks dims his optics and focuses, angling Raoul a little more favorably as he works. 

It isn't much longer until Raoul hisses and thrusts against Tracks' tongue. He overloads-- or comes, that's the right word. He _comes_ , and the little spurt against Tracks' tongue is a strange flavor. It'll just burn up harmlessly in his systems anyway, so he isn't too concerned.

Gently, Tracks arranges Raoul back into his hands to lay there lazily, letting him pant and breathe.

"I think that wasn't a terrible experiment," Tracks says rather proudly.

"Oh, you think you're all that, huh?" Raoul lets out a tired laugh. "All right, all right. My turn. You're hot as hell and you didn't come."

"Then I guess we'll just see what you're made of." 

Not that Tracks isn't looking forward to it.


End file.
